1. Field
The present disclosure relates to graphene devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration and the capacity of silicon (Si)-based semiconductor devices have been greatly improved. However, due to the characteristics of Si materials and limitations in manufacturing processes, it is expected to be more difficult to implement higher integration and higher capacity Si-based semiconductor devices in the future.
Thus, research into next generation devices that overcome limitations in Si-based semiconductor devices are being carried out. For example, attempts have been made to manufacture a high-performance device by using a carbon-based nanostructure, such as graphene. Graphene is a single-layer hexagonal structure consisting of carbon atoms, is stable chemically and structurally, and exhibits desirable electrical/physical properties. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of up to about 2×105 cm3/Vs, which is more than one hundred times faster than that of silicon, and has a current density of about 108 A/cm3, which is more than one hundred times greater than that of copper (Cu). Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that overcomes limitations in general devices.
However, it is relatively difficult to manufacture a device by using graphene since there are some limitations in a forming process of graphene. With existing technologies, it is relatively difficult to grow high-quality graphene on an insulating thin film. Thus, graphene has to be formed on a metal thin film and then transferred onto another substrate. However, the graphene may have some defects or be exposed to pollutants during the transfer of the graphene. Also, it is not easy to handle the graphene. Accordingly, manufacturing a device to which graphene is applied is limited.